


A Penny for your Thoughts

by abitofarockyroad



Series: Requests! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: A Pietro x Reader imagine where the reader is telepathic. Pietro is thinking about the reader one day and the reader hears it being that she can read minds. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Penny for your Thoughts

Today had been one of the harder days working with the Avengers. You’d been given a tip off about a hydra base operating in some remote mountains in Europe, where you had cause to believe they might be keeping some of their human experiments.

It had turned out to be a trap of course, and one that nearly cost you dearly. You and the twins were already navigating the deeper sections of the base when the message came over your earpiece that shit was going down and you had to battle tooth and nail to make it out alive. You had made it out intact but there were a few close shaves, you’d had a close call with an agent that snuck up behind you before Pietro warned you and you had to save Wanda from rambling into a trap herself.

This mission had been particularly difficult for the Maximoff twins, the reality of it hitting a bit too close to home for them. You felt particularly bad for Wanda as you could understand her emotions so much more than the other through your similar powers; the two of you had a special kind of connection. She hid her distress well but you could see how upset she was and it was taking a toll on you.

You’d all piled onto the helicarrier as soon as it arrived, slumping in your seats with exhaustion for the long journey back. The constant background noise of thoughts drifted through your mind as you tried to relax in your seat, your body aching from as the tension and adrenaline left your system. This fatigue always made it harder to control your ability and absently you rubbed the space between your eyebrows as you struggled to block out the various other images of what had happened in the field as everyone thoughts rushed through your head like a flip book.

The images and thoughts moved past without much recognition on your part. Your name, however, caught your attention from the stream of consciousness and, although you usually found it a bad idea to listen in to thoughts about you, your interest was piqued. You zoned in to the thoughts.

You realise the thoughts belong to Pietro as you see yourself and Wanda fighting in his mind, from his perspective this time. You can feel the second hand distress he was remembering when he saw either of you two in danger and the relief when you were finally out.

Oddly, you start to notice a lot of the focus in his memories is on you as he went over them. You throwing and blocking punches from a faceless agent, your movements elegant to him as you swiftly take him down, and your brief smile when he wraps his arm around you to pull you out of the way of danger. The emotions that come with them surprise you more; pride, comfort, longing **.**

You don’t open your eyes to show that you had seen all this, pretending to be sleeping. The helicarrier glides steadily to your destination and throughout the journey Pietro’s processing of the day manages to lull you into a comfortable state. You get more comfortable in your seat as you close your eyes to rest, after all this wasn’t the first time that you had listened into his thoughts and you found the familiarity of being out of your own head soothing.

It was hard to control what your mind focused on most of the time but you had started to notice recently that you found it easier to focus on Pietro than the rest of you teammates. You found you often paid closer attention to Pietro than you did your other team mates.

The two of you had a close relationship of course but you didn’t allow yourself to analyse the underlying feelings you had for him. You didn’t want to make anything awkward while the two of you had to work together and you couldn’t stand the idea of having to work with him if your feelings were unrequited especially.

You’re pulled from your thoughts as the images in Pietro head begin to focus even closer on you during your battle, startling you a little. You fidgeted as you saw through his eyes the focus he had on the heavy rise and fall of your chest as a body fell under your hands, the red of your cheeks and the way you bit your lip in concentration as you made your way out of the facility.

A heat begins to pool in the pit of your stomach as the images fade into richer fantasies that had your hands clenching on your thighs. He imagines himself making you look that way as he runs his lips along your jaw, back and forth as you pant into his ear, moaning and murmuring that you wanted, needed, _more please more yesss._

_His fingers graze over the curve of your naked hip, your hand running down his chest to dip under his shirt. He’s kissing a line between the dip of your breasts, his breath sliding over the wetness he leaves as he whispers fervent Sokovian as he goes, making you shiver. He starts on one hip, nibbling and leaving a little bruise behind as his tongue trails down your thigh._

_You hear yourself moan his name, again and again, as he grips your hips and looks up at your pleasure filled face before lower himself to-_

“(y/n)? You okay?” Steve asks as he taps you on the shoulder.

You jump up with a start, coughing into your fist. Everyone around you was busy unclicking themselves from their seats and jumping off the helicarrier as, you realise, you’d arrived back at base. Instinctively your eyes jump to Pietro as he’s getting up, looking as if he was thinking of nothing out of the ordinary a moment ago.

Suddenly you can’t help but notice how taught his shirt is over his defined abs as he moves, the pinkness of his lips as you see his fantasies in your head, his mouth moving over your body sinfully.

Steve was waiting for an answer you realise with a pang of embarrassment cutting your eyes to the floor quickly as you busy yourself with undoing your seatbelts. “Oh, uh, yeah I’m fine Steve. Why?”

“You just looked a bit flushed is all, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay.” He smiles, if a bit oddly, before nodding at you and heading inside with the others.

You undo your belts as quickly as you could, standing up as Pietro is walking past you and your eyes meet. He grins at you mischievously and winks before heading inside as well. You can’t help but let your eyes wander as he goes.

-

You and the rest of the team had all decided you were deserving of a reward after narrowly avoiding a disaster earlier. Pizza was agreed upon as the definite way to go.

Now you were enjoying your meal and having a chat with Nat as she massaged your sore calf muscle and you all de-stressed. Pietro’s early thoughts still lingered in your mind but you pushed them back as you tried to forget them, trying to keep up a normal conversation with your team.

You were listen to Nat discuss something about her training when you notice someone thinking about you again. With a flash of heat, in embarrassment or arousal you weren’t sure, you realise it was Pietro again, revisiting his early fantasies.

You’re only aware you’ve fazes out when you notice you’d paused with your pizza slice half way to your mouth, staring off past Nat’s shoulder. She looks at you funnily but brushes past it, turning to busy herself with filling her plate again.

You cough awkwardly and try to glance at Pietro out of the corner of your eye but as you turn you find his eyes already trained on yours, stripping you under his intense gaze. You gaze at each other for a moment but then, his lips twitch into a small smile.

_Вы слушаете меня прямо сейчас, не так ли?_

_You’re listening to me right now aren’t you?_ His mind automatically translated his thoughts for you.

 

You lick your lips as you consider your next move. Whether you should answer him and put the ball in his court, see exactly how far he took this little game of his, or whether to pretend you hadn’t seen anything and continue with your meal, forget about this charade.

 

Your eyes flick to his again and he raises an eyebrow, goading you. Flushing under his gaze, you inconspicuously nod once. He smirks, inconspicuously grabbing another slice of pizza.

_И вы можете понять меня ?_

_And you can understand me?_

You marvelled at how his inner thoughts still carried the deep huskiness his voice had out loud. Again you nodded and his grin became down right wolfish as he looked over you.

_Хорошо._

_Good._

Surprisingly he tunes back into the conversation, ignoring you completely from the outside.

You gasp quietly as he starts whispering all the filthy things he wants do to you into your mind in Russian.

_His hand is between your thighs, his fingers slick as they press insistently over your nub, your chest heaving as you throw your head back._

_He’s threaded his hand in your hair and you’re moving up and down, over his length again and again, his own pleasure rising and rising before he-_

Standing up abruptly, the avengers all pause their conversation as they turn to look at you. You avoid everyone’s eyes as you try to catch your breath. “Um, I’m not feeling too good actually. I think I’m just gonna head to bed guys.” You laugh nervously, everyone nods understandingly and murmurs their goodbyes so you scuttle off, fanning yourself as soon as you leave the room.

By the time you’d almost reached your room the familiar flash of blue streaks past you and then Pietro is in front of you. You bump straight into his chest before you can stop yourself and his hands move to your waist.

“Pietro…” You stutter in surprise. He smiles at the sound of your breathy voice, his fingers pressing into your skin slightly as he pulls your hips gently into his, just enough to make you aware of the lack of space between you.

He throws a mental image at you, basically screams it from the quiet of his mind so you have no choice but to be immersed in it. _He’s pulling you closer by your thighs, your legs wrapping firmly around his skin, slick with sweat. You can see the place where your two bodies met –_ You felt your heartbeat increase as you close your eyes tight.

“You’ll be the death of me with this.” You gasp, making him chuckle throatily as he pulls your hips even closer.

He moves forward, tracing a light kiss to the skin of your throat and you can smell a faint heady scent as his body pushes against yours, his fantasies swirling through your head, making your clit throb in want. “I’ve waited so long to do these things to you.” He breathes into your ear. “ _I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long_.”

With a groan you dive forward, weaving your hands into his hair as you forcefully pull his head down to meet yours and you can feel his surprise and pleasure at your boldness. Your lips move together perfectly, the mix of tongue and teeth sending sparks of desire through your belly.

Continuously his images run through your head as he kisses you. You see his hand moving between your thighs, his hands gripping your hair as he thrusts into you, both of you moaning and squirming together. The images spur you rub against him wantonly, sending your brain haywire **.**

Picking you up behind your knees he hitches you onto his hips and you’re thrown onto his bed the next second as he runs. Pietro stands above you, in between your thighs, as his chest heaves and he looks down at you with undivided lust brewing in his eyes. He doesn’t break eye contact, naughty smile still in place, as he puts his hands on your knees, the skin under your jeans prickling as he slowly starts moving them up and up your thighs.

You fist his duvet in your hands as he touches your legs, wiggling your hips in impatience. Finally he reaches your hips, just barely skimming over the area you desperately want him to touch, forcing an irritated groan from you that he just chuckles at, continuing to tease you. He pops the button quickly, pulling your jeans down swiftly to reveal your smooth skin to his hungry eyes.

His eyes rove over your legs, lingering over your knickers and you grunt impatiently, sitting up to remove his clothes. He smirks as he grabs your wrists before they find purchase on his shirt, pushing you back into the mattress, hands held tight above your head.

He brushes his lips over yours with the smallest pressure and kisses you, varying between hard presses and soft taunting kisses, “wait now,” he mutters, his accent thicker with lust. Still on top of you he holds your hands together as his other brushes down over your chest, down your sides to move underneath your shirt and cup your breast through your bra.

You push your head back into the bed as he starts kisses and sucking on the sensitive skin of your neck, his hand still messaging you. Finally continuing to move your top up he wraps it around your wrists and closes your fists over it, grinning at you as he moves back to give you another searing kiss.

While he kisses you his hands slide round your back to undo your bra, freeing your breasts, goose bumps rising where the cool air touches them. They scratch gently against his shirt as you both breathe into each other. You nibble on his lip a bit and he grunts into your mouth, pushing his hips into you.

Kissing his way down your neck he brings your nipple into his mouth, his hand working the other. His other hand moves slowly down your sides to the top of your jeans. You hold your breath and wriggle as his fingertips trace slow, sensuous circles just above your underwear, slips just his pinkie underneath and strokes just shy of where you need him.

You groan in annoyance, pushing your hips into his hand. “ _Stop teasing.”_

He complies, finally moving his hand where you wanted him most, his fingers lazily swiping up and down over your clit, making you release a shaky breath at the feeling of pleasurable pressuring building in your stomach. He moves back up to kiss you, hot and open mouthed, needy, as his fingers circle and twist over your bundle of nerves. A ball of tension was growing as he worked you with his hand and mouth.

Abruptly he pulled away, you let out a whine of annoyance but you quiet down again when he stands and pulls his shirt over his head, his trousers following soon after. Your mind was oddly silent of others images as you watch him, your focus completely drawn as he starts kissing up your thigh.

“Ты такая красивая.” He murmurs, his breath wafting along your sensitive skin. You couldn’t hear his translations in his head but the lilting of his natural accent, the ghosting of his lips brushing your skin as he whispers is enough to drive you wild. He hooks two fingers in to your underwear and pulls them down torturously slowly, your heart nearly about to burst from your chest. He grins at your expression as you’re finally laid bare beneath him. “Вам нравится это, не так ли?”

Sitting up you hook your still bound hands over his head, pulling him into you, kissing him soundly on the mouth as you pull him to rest above you on the bed, your legs wrapping around his hips. “You’re wearing too many clothes…” You mutter against his lips, grinding your hips into his to make your point. “I need you now.”

He stutters out a sigh and kisses you gently again before standing to quickly remove the rest of his clothes, crawling back on the bed to wedge himself between your thighs. He teases you more as he lazily presses his lips to yours, grinding his length into your wet heat, sending little jolts through your limbs.

Then suddenly he’s slowly pushing himself into you, drawing a long moan from you as you both give pause as the pleasure overtakes. He begins movingly, so slowly at first, the sound that his movement makes making heat spread over your cheeks in pleasure.

He moves to grip your thighs and pushes them closer toward your chest, the new position letting him hit a spot deep inside you that had you throwing your head back with a groan. You’re both panting and holding each other tightly as he snaps his length into you over and over, his hand dropping to circle roughly over your clit again.

The sensations build up, becoming too much and you cum with a shudder, your toes curling as ecstasy spreads throughout your limbs. You whimper as you strain with the feeling, your eyes shut tightly against the onslaught and his thrusts become erratic as you can tell he’s close too.

You open your eyes to see him watching you with lidded eyes, eyes roving over your face, drinking in your expression. You twitch as he continues to pound into your sensitive body, bursts of pleasure still sparking from his movements.

He stops abruptly and drops your thighs, moving away from you and using your bound hands to pull you to stand, turning you around. With warm hands he bends you over the bed and you move forward, placing your hands on the bed to steady yourself as he slides back into you, making you both gasp again.

“ _Fuck…”_ he utters as he starts moving erratically again, his thrusts short and powerful as he nears his own orgasm. You feel your own pleasure building again at the new direction and move your hand to rub your clit again.

He groans as his hips snap into you harshly as he cums, your second orgasm exploding in you in response. He drops onto your back as you both pant, twitching slightly in the post-orgasm haze.

After a moment he slides back out of you and you both fall onto the bed, sticky with sweat and fully satisfied. You turn your head to look at him and you both smirk at each other.

“Good job, team.” You laugh, moving your hand for a high five as you both get more comfortable, you weren’t planning on moving for a while.  

 

 

_Translations:_

_You’re so beautiful_

_You like this don’t you_


End file.
